


Guinevere

by Goober



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh, y’know how J.B lives with my mum an’ Daisy now, yeah?”<br/>“Eggsy -”<br/>“An’ how the only livin’ thing you had in, like, twenty years ‘s now stuffed in your loo -”<br/>“You did not -”<br/>There was a small crash from the kitchen, drawing both their attentions towards what they could see of the room from the corner of the large, open doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts), [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts), [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts), [evil_brainmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/gifts), [Galahard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/gifts), [plushiebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/gifts), [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts), [argento_capitani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argento_capitani/gifts).



> Thank you to this year's pinch hitters! We couldn't have done it without you guys <3

“Alright, so, I was gonna wait until it was actually Christmas to give you this, but -”

“Eggsy,” Harry sat back in his chair with a small, humorous smile, “if it is another coupon for sex in my office, I’ll have you know I still have the last two you gave me - last week.”

“And if that ain’t a big neon sign Harry, I don’t know what is,” Eggsy exasperated. He sat up from where he was laying on their couch, the credits of Pretty Woman rolling across the screen, completely ignored as he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward to look at Harry. “Anyway, no it’s not another one. So,  _ uh _ , y’know how J.B lives with my mum an’ Daisy now, yeah?”

“Eggsy -”

“An’ how the only livin’ thing you had in, like,  _ twenty years _ ‘s now stuffed in your loo -”

“You did not -”

There was a small crash from the kitchen, drawing both their attentions towards what they could see of the room from the corner of the large, open doorway. Eggsy leaned back to peer better into the room, pointedly ignoring the heat of Harry’s stare on his face. From the corner of his eye he could see the older agent shaking his head, but there was a telltale beginning of an (albeit baffled) smile.

Eggsy jumped up from his seat on the couch and fled into the kitchen, Harry patiently crossing one knee over the other, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He really should have expected this at some point, but he didn’t expect it to happen  _ this  _ soon. Harry had to admit, he was missing the presence of the tiny pug after it was decided he would live with Daisy, who had taken a massive shining to the snuffling genetic disaster.

Eggsy’s socked feet made little noise on the hardwood as he stepped back into view, crossing through the small dining area that separated the kitchen and living room. In his arms was a small, excited corgi, who looked as if they had no intention of sitting still in their owner’s hands. They nuzzled Eggsy’s face, and the boy had to stop in order to wave off the deluge of kisses being laid on his cheek.

The pup was probably around a year old, still tiny enough to be considered a pup, and retain the energy of one. Their fur was a mixture of snowy white and golden oranges, an asymmetrical black marking like spilled ink across the back. Soft brown eyes followed their face, as the pup turned to see the new presence in the room, squirming harder in Eggsy’s arms.

Eggsy grinned and knelt down to set the dog down, who immediately flew towards Harry’s chair, stubby little legs working hard to carry them. They put their paws under Harry’s knee, sniffing his pants as they stretched up on hind legs to reach. Harry bent forward and carefully picked the pup up, cradling them close to his chest. Short nubby tail wagged happily as they explored his face, making Harry laugh by how ticklish their tongue was against his face.

“I’ve been callin’ her Guinevere, or Gwen, but tha’s just ‘cause she was the leftover pup from the Tristain trials. We can change it, if you want.”

“Guinevere is a pretty name,” Harry said absently, hyper focused on the pup in his lap. “Hello, Guinevere.”

Eggsy crossed the room and sat on the arm of Harry’s chair, smirking when the man let out a sigh. They’d talked about him doing that - “ _ It’s not gentlemanly, Eggsy.” “Yeah, well, neither is what we  _ did  _ in that chair, mate.”  _ \- but he let it slide, especially when Eggsy placed a kiss against the top of his head. “What d’ya think.”

“I think,” he said, scratching behind Gwen’s ear, “I shouldn’t be enabling you to bring home random dogs.” But with a fond smile, took one of Eggsy’s hands and kissed the back of it. “I love her, thank you, Eggsy. She’s just as cute as you.”

“Stop that,” Eggsy grumbled embarrassedly, shuffling where he sat on the arm. “‘M real glad you like her, I don’ think I coulda got rid of her if you said so.”

“Where in the hell did you keep her?” Harry asked, the pup jumping from his lap to sniff around the room, scrambling on slippery paws. “I feel like I would have noticed a dog wandering around here.”

“Rox took her for a while, but Gwen ate one’a her socks, so she made me bring her home early.”

Harry snorted, “Well, hopefully if she eats anyone’s socks, they’ll be yours. That pair of green and yellow ones you have are an absolute  _ disaster _ , darling.”

“Oi, play nice with my socks. I love this pair.” He wiggled his toes in the offending clothing in question, making Harry roll his eyes, a light affection behind the action. But mostly exasperation. Ever since Eggsy had gotten them in the Kingsman’s Secret Santa from Merlin, he wore them as often as he could around the house.

Harry stood and Eggsy followed, smiling as he was dragged into a tight embrace. Harry used one of his hands to tilt Eggsy’s head up, placing a sweet kiss against his lips. Which rapidly turned into a longer kiss, Eggsy pressing closer to Harry with a wide smile as they parted.

“Merry Christmas, love,” he hummed into Harry’s neck.

“I love you,” he responded, kissing Eggsy’s cheek.

“I love you, too.” The shine in Eggsy’s eyes made Harry’s heart skip a beat, chest swelling with affection. It was amazing how Eggsy could still sweep his heart off its feet, still surprise him so much. The shine faltered as he jumped from Harry’s arms, making the man startle, before bursting out into laughter. “Guinevere -  _ no! _ ” Eggsy yelped, rushing after the dog.

Harry continued to laugh, sides hurting as he watched Gwen sprint away from the boy chasing her, one of his winged trainers in her mouth. The thing was nearly as long as she was, and so she would have tripped over it by now, if she hadn’t raised it up high and nearly fallen over from the weight of the shoe.

He wasn’t really sure exactly  _ when  _ this became his life - but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
